


Nurse Me

by somethingtookish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, just don't do it, never write in first-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtookish/pseuds/somethingtookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble focusing on the brothers and ed's character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

The light produced by the alchemic reaction fades and brother sighs.

“Well, there you go Al; good as new.”

Mentally smiling, I stand up and lift my arms. Everything is back as it should be. Ed had done an expert job fixing my armor body.

“Thanks, brother!”

Ed smirks, cracking the knuckles of his left hand.

“No problem, Al. I’m just glad I can do this much for now.”

Ed goes quiet but the silence is disturbed by a low gurgling sound.

“When was the last time you ate.”

“Oh …uhhhh I…don’t…really remember, to tell you the truth.”

_Dammit Ed._ I cross my arms.

“Ed you have to eat; you can’t keep worrying so much about me. I don’t need sustenance and you can fix my armor at anytime, but if you start performing alchemy on an empty stomach, you could overwork yourself and pass out and then where would we be?”

“Fine, fine! You’re right. Let’s go see what we can do about a late lunch then.”

As I hand brother his coat, the light reflects off my newly repaired arm and into Ed’s eyes. I adjust quickly, but his gaze just becomes harder as he squints and then pulls on his overcoat.

And that’s just how brother is, I guess. It’s kind of funny. When I had a human body people used to call me soft. Now when people meet the two of us on the street, they tend to mistake me for the “Fullmetal Alchemist” because of my steel body. I know the title of Fullmetal is a reference to Ed’s automail, but there’s more to it than that. Brother lives like his title. He laughs too hard. He smiles too hard. He has a wild temper and he gets irritated easily. He eats too quickly and sleeps too hard, passing out into a deep slumber with his shirt riding up and his belly exposed and his limbs flung every which way. And when he lets everything get to him, brother cries too hard.

That leaves me to watch over him when he forgets himself. So we protect each other’s human parts while reinforcing our metal ones. Things are different from when we were little. But it’s nothing new, necessarily.

We’ve always taken care of each other.


End file.
